Devil In Me DIM
by sadisticpleasure
Summary: “This book is part of history, a live collection of memories.” he read out. “Volume VII is titled Kanda Yu. This book is owed by ” He paused. At the bottom of the page was a blank space left for a signiature. “Allen Walker,“ he breathed.
1. Chapter 1

Devil In Me (D.I.M)

_There always has to be a bad guy for a hero to defeat. Someone for everyone else to shun, that is how the world exists._

When the other kids saw flowers, they thought of pretty things.

I thought of funerals.

I was different from those humans, I hated them. Humans were stupid, fragile and weak, they shattered so easily when you tried to touch them.

Like the flowers

I learnt that when I lost person most important to me. It had happened out of nowhere. He had just gotten released from the hospital, when he went missing.

It was the morning of my 8th birthday that he died. I remember waking up and finding myself alone. There were no indication of where he might had gone, nothing, it was if he had chosen a random direction and set off just like that. Like he had vanished, into thin air.

They found his body three days later. It had washed up on the banks of the river just north of here. Mana Walker, foster father of Allen walker, age 25.

and also, the only person I ever cared about

Apparently he had slipped and fell into the river while walking and drowned. A"tragic accident" they called it. But that was impossible,

Mana could swim

he could swim _very well_. He had saved me from the flood 10 years ago after all, the flood that had taken my family from me. I didn't believe it. I KNEW differently. He'd always been edgy, I knew that one day he would break from the stress of taking care of me. When I saw that still body, something clicked inside of me, I immediately understood what had happened. The way That body looked was so...peaceful. As if revealed that It had finally left and broke free of the chains that bind-ed it to the world. He had betrayed me, left me alone in this world and taken the easy way out to freedom.

all because of me

R.I.P Mana Walker

It was at the funeral 3 weeks later that I finally met him. I always knew that this day would come. In the rain, He was so dazzling when he appeared before me. Droplets of water, ran down his light brown hair and his eyes glowed like red-hot coals, burning into my soul. There were so many flowers, so many that they surrounded him like brilliant little fairy lights. He glowed

like an angel

A small bit of warmth flared in me, the first emotion I had felt in these long weeks. A wry smile twitched at the corners of my lips, not quite sane. "have you come to take me for what I did?...to hell?" The warm blood of my foster family dripped down my hand. Their bodies piling in disarray around me. The I clutched his cold body closer to my chest. Ba-dump, BA-dump my beating heart sent pulses of warmth through my chest.

Humans were fragile, stupid and weak and yet...

a tear slid down my cheek as I closed my eyes

and yet...

why couldn't I let go of them?

He looked at me, those eyes betrayed no emotion. "No Allen, you _are_ hell" he whispered softly.

Of course

I was the devil after all

The deep sound of his voice was like the bitter-sweet melody of a piano. Something forbidden, yet captivating. "open your eyes"

I opened my eyes

and then, finally as my pulse faded

silence

"Are you awake yet? You will serve as the devil of the underworld until you meet your contractor"

"until then, you will be free to roam … But the world you see won't be a pretty one"

...

"Yes father"

A/N:

I(review)wonder(review)if(review)you(review)should(review)review(review)this(review)story

"hint hint"


	2. Chapter 2

[Before Kanda's class]

"Allen!" Allen turned to face the tall red-head hurtling towards him through the snow. "Yo, boss! What's up?" Lavi said with a grin. His warm breath came out in puffs of white smoke in the frigid air.

It was hard to believe that this innocent fifteen-year-old was really well, so to say, the devil. The boy looked exactly the same as when he had been introduced to him five years ago, it was as if he was frozen in time with that same empty smile on his face. Lavi shivered at the memory, shaking his head to clear it of the frightening image.

"Man, you haven't aged a single day since I last saw you!" Lavi exclaimed. "Are you gonna stay looking like an eight-year-old forever?" he joked.

"Ever since I awakened, time stopped moving for me Lavi, you know that," Allen said with a polite smile. Lavi flinched, that smile again, just so cold. "After all you were the first I bought back with my powers"

Lavi froze. Those words sent bolts of bolts of fire tearing up his throat. He couldn't even remember the significance of those words, but as he gasped and clutched his neck and in a futile attempt to soothe the burning thirst in his throat, as sharp nails milked droplets of crimson red from his milky skin as he dragged them down in a jagged line.

"Tonight will be your first job as a shinigami," Allen instructed. "I promise there will be many souls for you to eat," he whispered, eyes lowering to his palm. Instantly a bright flame burst to life, dancing in the cage of his fingers.

Lavi stared, fascinated by the flame dancing in Allen's hand, the discomfort in his throat instantly forgotten. "Man I never get tired of seeing you do that" he said, a mad grin flickering across his face. His body shuddered, not from the cold, but in anticipation for what was to come.

The work of Allen Walker, serial arsonist, was about to begin.

[In Kanda's Classroom]

Vain, arrogant, stupid.

"I'm better than you, therefore obey me"

That was all they thought

Kanda growled as a shadow flittered past his desk. He could hear them, their voices whispering hauntingly in his ears.

Bitching, self-praising.

The things they say, they only say that so other people can disagree with them

Just die already

It's always the same story, repeated a thousand times. Don't they ever realise?

Realise that we don't want to hear your stupid blabbering anymore?

Anger rushed through his veins as Kanda gritted his teeth and turned up the music on his IPod.

But it was useless

A laugh rang out from beside his table. "What's wrong mute-boy?" a voice jeered. Kanda shot an icy glare at the blond and snarled, baring his teeth.

"Oy, if you have a problem then say it freak."

Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"Oh that's right, I forgot. You can't speak, can you?" he said with a satisfied smirk, grabbing a handful of Kanda's midnight blue hair. "What is this? Your hair's so long. You have girls' hair you fag." he said, tugging his hand up to force Kanda to meet his eyes.

The hushed room buzzed to life as low murmurs broke out in the room, everyone's eyes were focused on the two. Some, wavering in fear, others, reflecting amused curiosity attracted with the promise of certain entertainment.

The blonde-haired boy gasped and released his fist-full of Kanda's hair, as Kanda clenched his fist around his arm. Deep-set sapphire eyes bored into him, radiating icy hatred.

The silence was suffocating.

"I-I-fucking hate you!" He finally spat out, voice quavering. "They way you never speak and glare at the people around you like you think they're all trash. It fucking creeps me out! You're not human, get lost already, you frea-"

Suddenly, the elder was thrown violently back into a group of tables, his large frame bowling over several other people, as the unfinished sentence dying in his throat. Terrified screams rang out in the classroom as bodies scrambled over each other in a rush to flee. The spectators winced as a pained scream echoed from under the tables, their expressions offering useless sympathy.

Slamming the door open in the petrified teacher's face, Kanda flung his backpack over his shoulder and stormed out of the room. He almost jumped back into classroom in shock as his eyes drank up the scene around him.

The school was on fire.

Kanda raced down the flaming corridor, shouts of alarm sounded from behind him as more people discovered their situation.

Kanda snorted.

How no one had discovered the fire before now was a mystery to him. In fact, if he hadn't stormed out of the classroom, it might have been too late to do anything.

Smashing open a burning door, he burst through the flaming wreckage.

A dead end.

Well, fuck.

Turning around, a dark splotch in the centre of the fire caught Kanda's eye. It was a boy, no more than fifteen, his unnaturally white hair combed neatly to the side of his face, the tips glowing with the dying embers of the flame.

But the fire didn't touch him. Instead, it flickered around him in what looked like a protective ring.

Kanda narrowed his eyes.

The boy turned towards him with cold eyes, so that they burned. He smiled and a single word rolled lavishly from his tongue.

"Human."

Pain exploded from Kanda's chest as he collapsed on the floor. Twisting his body, his eyes widened as he stared at the gigantic claw mark that ran diagonally from across his chest. The blood had already drenched his school clothes, the copper tinge filling his nose, overpowering his senses. But that didn't matter.

It had already begun to heal

A slight rustle alerted him of movement about him. The boy was towering over him, power radiating from his mere presence.

"Why don't you cry for help?" the boy whispered "The flowers have already begun to bloom. An icy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Did you know? As soon a flower blooms, it begins to die. Just like humans, their life is so fragile, so breakable. Isn't that right, boy?"

Kanda gave the figure a pained expression, annoyed with the persistent questions

"What's wrong, cant you speak?"

Kanda glared openly.

"I should know that best, because I have hurt so many others" he said with a humourless laugh.

"But it seems you're a bit different, aren't you?"

He watched in grotesque fascination as the gaping wound erased itself and Kanda struggled upwards.

"You're might die, aren't you afraid?"

Kanda shrugged, drawing a winged sword from his right arm, gazing at the boy with uninterested eyes

Such a deep, mesmerising blue; if you stared into them long enough you would be forever captured by that midnight sea.

"I may spare you life if you beg, mortal"

Glaring at his captor, Kanda slashed at the sleeve of his arm. He carved two words into his arm, the sharp blade left trails of blood streaming down his hands. Extending his middle finger, Kanda showed the boy with a smirk.

_Fuck You_

The boy's eyes flashed as Kanda dashed forward, the air shrieked as mugen whistled through it. Glancing down with a bored expression, his eye caught on small notebook, dangling from a chain on Kanda's neck. He grabbed the book in his hands. Kanda's eyes widened as the boy fingered the little blue book, struggling to get away from his grip, panic seeped into his frantic movements.

"Oh? What's this?" The book grew until it became a readable size. Ink writing raced around the pages as the boy flipped it open. This book, he drew in a breath in shock. He had never seen anything like it before.

It was a book of Kanda's thoughts

He could see what the boy was thinking, see the emotion in the writing as its scribbling became more desperate, running all over the white pages. The pages never seemed to run out, as soon as one page was filled up, another would appear. The black ink hungrily ate away at the white pages like a deadly plague. It was as if the words were alive. He studied the cover of the book, it was embodied with a beautiful lotus flower. It was moving. The flower swayed in the non-existent wind and a petal dropped and disappeared between the pages.

"Well isn't this interesting?" the boy said with a smirk. Flipping to the front of the book, he studied the page.

"This book is part of history, a live collection of memories." he read out.

"Volume VII is titled _Kanda Yu_. This book is owed by ____"

He paused. At the bottom of the page was a blank space left for signing.

"Allen Walker," he breathed , signing the name in blood.

X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X X~xx~X

A/N: I made kanda into a book! XDDD

Raise you hand if you want to own one 8D

*raises hand*

Ahem...well tell me if you like their characters

Devil/pyromaniac Allen

Mute!Kanda

Shinigami!Lavi

Lenalee will definitely be appearing in this story

This story will have my theories on Lavi's eyepatch.

I'll give you a clue, it has something to do with Greek mythology XD

Leave a guess in your REVIEW


End file.
